


Evening Entertainment

by Skyeec2



Series: NSFW Prompts [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bad Pickup Line, F/M, Humour, Minor NSFW, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Cloud manages to ruin what might have been a very enjoyable evening.





	Evening Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missingwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missingwings/gifts).



> This is the first of the NSFW prompts I'm doing over on my Tumblr!  
> This one's sentence starter was "Play your cards right and I might have to put you on speed dial.' and I decided to use the opportunity to write an outtake of an AU I've been playing for this pairing.  
> Also, the Queer Trooper Posse are all mine.  
> Hope you enjoy!

“Alright then, how about; ‘Play your cards right and I might have to put you on speed dial’.” The pickup line was spoken in Sammy’s best attempt at keeping a seductive tone while he was was trying to stop himself from bursting into laughter and accompanied by an overly exaggerated wink.

Cloud snorted along with the rest of his squad, no wonder they all complained about not being able to meet anybody if they used lines like that. Rosso would have laughed him out of the room if he had tried that with her.

“I think you might have just turned off the entire bar,” Johnson said, taking a sip of his drink. “No wonder you’ve been single so long.”

“Oh, come on!” Sammy shot back, shooting Johnson a dark look. “That one was great! Right McCaplain?”

“Not really,” McCaplain answered, laughter colouring his tone. “I mean that wasn’t the worst but it wasn’t good.”

“What about you Cloud?” Sammy asked, turning to his last chance at saying himself and his awful pickup line. “It’s good right?”

“Rosso would’ve laughed me out of the room if I said anything like that,” he responded with a shrug, giving his friend a smile to lessen the blow of his words.

“Dammit,” Sammy groaned, slumping over his drink. “I thought it was good.”

“Unfortunately, nobody else does,” Johnson responded, turning his gaze away from their downtrodden friend. “That’s why Cloud’s the only person with a partner.”

Cloud rolled his eyes at Johnson’s words, used to the teasing he got from his friends for having a girlfriend by now. They didn’t mean anything by it, it was just some light-hearted fun on their part.

“What’d you say to get Rosso, anyway?” McCaplain asked, peering at Cloud intensely. “You said you met in the Cadet Program but nothing else than that.”

“I told her she was the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen when I saw her drenched in blood and covered in monster bits.” He said, straight-faced and deadpan. That actually was pretty close to how their relationship started, just with a bit less one-sided rivalry and too close for comfort spars.

His friends laughed at him, shocked into peals of laughter by the hilarity of his words and his straight delivery.

“That sounds exactly like her!” Sammy gasped, folding over himself as he struggled to control his breathing. “Oh, you got yourself a catch there.”

“I do,” Cloud agreed, a soft smile on his face as his thoughts turned to the red-haired woman he’d been seeing for the past year. She was away on a mission currently, leaving their usual date night free, but she was supposed to be returning tomorrow so hopefully he’d see her then.

Cloud stayed at the small bar for another hour or so, enjoying the time with his friends until he was ready to leave. Sammy and McCaplain had both found themselves someone that they might go home with and Johnson had wavered him off, stating that he wanted to hang around for a bit longer.

He made his way back to the apartment he shared with his friends on one of the lowest floors of accommodation in the Shinra HQ building, easily traversing Midgar due to his less than inebriated state. He opened the door to his apartment, stepping into his apartment and shutting the door behind him.

He removed his jacket and shoes, leaving them in their respective places by the door before making his way to his room. He opened his door and froze, stunned gaze focused on the figure resting on his bed.

Rosso lifted her gaze from the leather bound book in her hands, shifting where she was lounging against the pillows by the headboard. “Hello Cloud,” she purred, closing the book and setting it down on the bedside table next to her. “Did you enjoy your night?”

He nodded, still shocked by her appearance here when she wasn’t due back for another few hours. “Yeah,” he said, rushing to speak when her brow rose at his non-verbal answer. “It was nice spending time with the guys.”

“You might have to do it more then,” she responded, relaxing against his pillows and crooking her fingers at him to beckon him closer. “Care to join me?”

“Yeah,” he breathed, moving forward to join her on the bed. She pulled him to her when he was close enough, SOLDIER strength letting her maneuver him to her liking. He ended up kneeling in front of her on the mattress, watching her as she swept her gaze over him.

He wasn’t wearing anything too interesting, just a button-up and a decent pair of jeans, nowhere near as stunning as what she was wearing. Rosso must have been here for a bit of time as she had removed her uniform and was wearing little more than one of his button-ups over her underwear, a combination that got his blood boiling, something she was well aware of.

A pleasing smile curled her lips at his attention, she shifted her grip from around his neck to sink her fingers into his hair and pull him forward until she could connect their mouths together in a languid kiss. His mouth opened under hers to allow her tongue into his mouth, tangling his tongue with hers for a moment before submitting to his more dominant partner’s attentions.

A pleased noise rumbled her chest at his actions and Rosso flipped them easily, displaying her superior strength once again as she forced him onto his back and knelt over him. She pulled away from him a few moments later, peering down at him with a heated gaze as she caged him under her form.

“Tell me about your night Cloud,” she requested, one of her hands releasing its grip on his hand to begin descending along his side. “I want to hear about it.”

Cloud took a breath, the air stuttering in his lungs when Rosso dragged her nails along his flank. He pressed up into her hand for a moment, huffing a breath before starting to answer her. “It was nice,” he started, focusing on keeping his words steady. “We went to the b-bar,” he tripped over his words when Rosso lowered her head to mouth at the sensitive flesh of his neck but continued speaking as he knew she wanted him to. “We talked for a while.”

“Oh?” She questioned, her breath fanning across the skin of his neck. “What did you talk about?” Her voice was level and steady as if she didn’t have her hand fiddling with with the button of his jeans.

“Sam was complaining about his luck recently,” he gasped, hips pressing up into her hand in an aborted movement. He whimpered softly when she sunk her teeth into the side of his throat.

“Keep talking Cloud,” she ordered softly, biting down on the skin of his throat again. “I want you to tell me about it.”

He groaned at her words, one of his hands rising to grasp the fabric of his own shirt; he couldn’t touch until she told him she could, he knew better than to try without permission. His mind searched for something to say to Rosso, trying to find something that would satisfy her.

His thoughts turned to the stupid pickup line that Sammy had told them and, unable to think of anything else to say, he repeated the words back to her. “Play your cards right and I might have to put you on speed dial.”

The results were instantaneous; Rosso froze above her, stiffening completely in her current position at his words. He decided to push his luck and parrot something that a few men had used on him on occasions, “Are you a mage? Because whenever I look at you everything else disappears.”

He grinned at the snort she tried to hide in his neck, feeling the faint tremors of her form above him. This was definitely ruining ‘the mood’ but he didn’t want to stop now that he had gotten her started.

“Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?” He asked her, hearing her snort again, louder this time, as she dropped flush against him. He raised his hands to wrap around her, confident that the mood was completely ruined now. “Or perhaps you crawled out of hell instead? Because your body is _sin_ ful.”

“Stop it,” she ordered, voice high and bright with amusement as her shoulders shook with laughter. “What are you doing? They’re awful!” She lifted her head from where it was buried in his shoulder, looking down at him with bright eyes.

He took a moment to appreciate the bright smile on her face before he responded, “you asked about what we were talking about. Besides, they’re amazing.” She dropped her head with a groan, pressing into the space between his neck and shoulder and remaining there.

“They’re awful and you’re awful for daring to speak them,” she muttered into his shoulder. “I was going to enjoy tonight.”

“I’ve got more,” he offered, pressing his smile against her hair and raising his hand to run fingers through her more. “Apparently, ‘pretty and blond’ is _very_ desirable in Midgar.”

She shook her head against his skin, an almost whining sound came from her throat. “I hate you,” she declared, words completely ruined by her light, amused tone of voice.

“I think you’re as stunning as a Bolt 3,” he informed her, grin widening when he heard her groan into his shoulder and smack her hand down on the mattress beside him. He pulled her closer, nuzzling the soft hair in front of him.

She pulled away from him, staring down at him with sparkling red eyes. “You’re lucky I haven’t disposed of you yet,” she told him, turning away from him to pick up her book. She handed the hardcover to him, dropping back down and making herself comfortable next to him on the mattress. “Make yourself useful and read for me.”

“Get me my glasses and I will,” he said, rolling his eyes at her. She scoffed but handed him the spectacles sitting on the bedside table, staring at him expectantly as he settled them them over his eyes. “Thank you.”

“It’s fine,” she said softly, wrapping an arm around him and resting her head on his shoulder. “Read to me.”

“Alright,” he breathed, shifting to a more comfortable position under her weight and opening the book in his hands. He turned to the bookmarked page and flicked back to the beginning of the scene, he wanted to know at least something about what he was reading.

She didn’t seem to mind, relaxing against him with a pleased sigh as he began to read.


End file.
